ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Sera Flowers
Sera Flowers is a main character and antagonist and the handmaiden of Margaery Tyrell. She is a (former, determinant) good friend of Mira Forrester and a bastard. She serves as the deuteragonist turned secondary antagonist (determinant) in Mira's Story. Character Sera tends to take things less seriously than Mira does, like casually playing with Margaery's seating plan for the Purple Wedding and stealing Queen Cersei's wine. Mira can confide in her, though Margaery seems to be in Sera's best interest rather than House Forrester's. Sera is revealed to be a bastard in "The Lost Lords," but the Tyrells covered her heritage by issuing her the surname "Durwell". Provided that Mira betrays or uses her, Sera will become spiteful, cruel, sadistic, uncaring, vengeful, ruthless, callous, and treacherous, and will gleefully threaten her, saying she will be absolutely glad to see her die, even going so far as to hatefully throw things at her if Mira chooses to die rather than marry Rickard Morgryn, and even smiles as she ends up getting decapitated by her executioner. Game Of Thrones Iron From Ice As Margaery and Mira walk to meet with Cersei, Sera follows along with them and listens to their conversation. When Mira asks Margaery for help, she can allow Sera to stay or leave depending on how much she trusts her. If you keep her around, she remarks that Margaery should not risk her marriage to Joffrey. If you send her away, she will not argue against helping the Forresters but will feel hurt, saying that she thought she and Mira were friends. Sera and Mira share an extensive conversation about trust and later the upcoming wedding between Joffrey and Margaery. She confesses that she is attracted to both Jaime Lannister and Oberyn Martell, and Mira has the option to agree, though she sounds unsure. When Margaery arrives and sees Sera messing with the seating arrangements, she scolds Sera for mucking around and informs her handmaidens that the seating plan is like a chess board. The Lost Lords Sera first appears while Mira is given the choice to forge Margaery's letter. She asks Mira to come with her and she reveals that her real name is Sera Flowers—she is a bastard. She also shows to Mira that she stole some of Queen Cersei's finest wine before Tyrion comes along to take Mira to meet with Andros and Morgryn. The Sword In The Darkness Sera and Mira walk through the gardens of King's Landing, discussing Margaery's upcoming wedding. Sera points out a lord she is planning to wed and asks Mira to cover for her while she talks to him. During her absence Mira has the option of speaking with Tom about the Lannister guard, Damien. Sera and Mira later arrive at the throne room, where Margaery and Cersei are discussing the wedding. Cersei informs Margaery that Joffrey's kingsguard take priority and the handmaidens will have to forsake their seats and placements, much to Mira and Sera's dismay. As she leaves, Cersei reveals she knows about Mira and Tyrion's plans regarding Ironwood, causing a rift between Margaery and Mira. She later appears before the wedding, where Tyrion approaches Mira regarding a royal decree. Annoyed, Margaery favours Sera and leaves Mira behind. During the wedding, Sera informs Mira that Margaery is planning to replace her. Depending on the player's previous choices, Sera will boast about being favoured by Margaery, or will offer to help Mira after Mira helped her. Sons of Winter Sera appears outside of the coronation feast with Garibald Tarwick. She spots Mira and tells Garibald to go in ahead of her while she talks to Mira, and reminds Mira that she was uninvited to the party. Depending on her relationship with Mira, Sera will reluctantly or gladly help her sneak in. Afterward she sits with Garibald while Mira discusses matters with other people. She later distracts Margaery from catching sight of Mira. A Nest of Vipers Sera first appears in this episode telling Mira that she wants to stay away from her and that Margaery knew that Mira used her to sneak into the coronation feast. She then walks off when the two guards tell Mira to come with them. The Ice Dragon Sera first appears in this episode near the beginning being scolded by Margaery for stealing wine from Cersei. Margaery then asks Mira if she used Sera to get into the coronation party. Mira can take the blame or blame Sera. If Mira blames Sera, Sera will be furious at Mira and say that she will be happy when Mira is killed. If Mira takes the blame, she thanks Mira and tells her that there are rumors about Mira spreading in King's Landing. Later on, she is present at Mira's execution. If you blamed Sera in the confrontation with Margaery earlier, she vengefully throws fruit at Mira, and shows glee at seeing her get killed. If you did not, she stands there feeling sorry for Mira. Relationships Mira Sera and Mira seem to be good friends, but their friendship can be strained depending on Mira's choices as the game progresses. Overall, Sera seems more fearful for Mira's reputation in King's Landing than the state of House Forrester. If Mira betrays her though, then Sera's friendship with her will be completely broken, and she will sadistically threaten her, saying she deserves to die. She even throws fruit at her in a spiteful manner if Mira is executed, and will be glad to see her head cut off, showing that she is gladly willing to carry out her threat if she needs to. Whether or not she will be guilty about herself, seeing as they were once friends, becomes highly unlikely at that point on. Margaery As Sera is Margaery's handmaiden, Sera is loyal to Margaery and works to maintain a good relationship with her. Appearances Trivia * Sera is the only bastard introduced in season 1 whose surname isn't snow with Jon Snow, Ramsay Snow , Josera Snow and Elsera Snow all being bastards from the north References Category:Bastards Category:Females Category:House Durwell Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Antagonists